


Severance: Year One

by DuskyMafiosa



Series: Severance [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam and Cinder Act as Blake's Mentors, Exchange of Power, Gen, Governmental Crimes against Faunus, Organized Crime, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyMafiosa/pseuds/DuskyMafiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upset with the lack of progress after the White Fang's many peaceful demonstrations, the leader decides that the only way to evoke true change is to pass the reigns to those who are "capable of winning different wars." Blake, also fed up with the way she and her people are treated, jumps headlong into the new order, not knowing the dangers she will have to survive.</p><p>This is year one of Blake's time in the White Fang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> A great thanks goes out to my squad: AshleyXIV, MySuperior, and loribsantos for being my betas.

The White Fang didn’t have well-crafted liners like the ones they saw docked in the Mistralian harbor. The humans who tried to force the Faunus onto their forsaken island left them with only five sailboats. _Parting gifts,_ they’d called them. So distanced were the Faunus from other continents, travel to anywhere other than Mistral was unthinkable if not for the shoddy engines and weapon storages in case of hostile aquatic Grimm. When those engines failed and the winds weren’t strong enough to guide the sails, the most reliable method was rowing. Every member, including children for a short time, took turns at the oars, and they arrived at the harbor five hours later. As fatigue weighted their steps, familiar aches pulsed through every arm.

 

It took a lot for the White Fang to get where they were, yet there was no progress to stand as evidence for it. Blake’s dark brows furrowed with the thought. Walking with the others, she picked up on their mixed feeling about being in public. In an effort to detach herself from their anxiety before it became her own, she lagged behind the other Faunus until she was by herself. She didn’t want to cause them to worry, so she restricted herself to stepping lightly and only in darkened areas, but kept the group in sight all the while. They’d only ever gone to Mistral in the safety of numbers; with the laws as lenient as they were, there was no telling what the residents might do to a lone Faunus child.

 

Despite this, the sign in Blake’s right hand was more of a comfort than an unwanted burden. Turned sideways so no pedestrians could read the words, it was no more than a simple piece of cardboard stapled to a thin plank of wood someone had tried to club her with during an Atlesian demonstration. Lien was a scarce commodity for a Faunus, so she’d had to learn how to fashion the essentials and more from the garbage tossed her way almost any time she was among humans. The rough wood scraped against her palm, but left no marks. _Just like their insults_ , she thought with a quirk of her lips.

 

Blake took note of the homes, focusing on the alabaster pillars constructed in front of them all. Their spiraling designs appeared ancient yet showed no signs of corrosion. She wanted to get closer look, to understand its texture and see what it looked like next to her brown skin, but knew better than to risk it. Instead, she contented herself with looking at the small bodies of water sitting still and clear in a few lawns.

 

Rounding the corner after the rest of the group, the Mistral City Hall came into view. Now gathered in front of a smooth, marbled government building with gilded pillars on either side, every Faunus stood clear of the chiseled stairs so as not to be prematurely escorted off the property. Their prickling arms raised battered signs high, but it didn’t look as though anyone was taking the complaints seriously. **WE DON’T HAVE FLEAS** , **DON’T SERVE US WITH DOG BOWLS** , and **YOU CAN’T PAY ME WITH IGNORANCE** were the only ones Blake could glimpse while moving to the front of the demonstration. She lifted her own sign, turning it to face the humans. It read, _I just want to go to school._

 

When she stepped up to the front lines, the humans had just run out of things to throw at them. To disturb the enraged silence that followed, every human settled for yelling. Some of the slurs they hurled at the collective Faunus were things Blake had been told to never repeat. However, all that did was turn it into a game she could play. She called it Yell Better. Reaching back through her memories, she recalled all the times someone ever wrenched her top pair of ears, threw fish bones at her, chased her away from their shop with dust pistols cocked and aimed, and told her that the library wasn’t open to “her kind.” 

 

These very specific irritants flowed faster than water from that single, dark corner of her mind out through her mouth, allowing Blake to match the humans in passion, yet surpass them in locution. She reminded herself to choose her words carefully, determination to be understood overriding the temptation to sling insults back at them. “The library is for everyone! I should be able to go to school! I deserve food too! I am no mangy cat, I am a _panther_!” A few humans looked down on her, angered at this child’s audacity. They would kick her away if not for the guarantee that it would draw the ire of every Faunus present. It was a thought that faintly registered with Blake, but did not linger long enough to distract from her current gratification. So she smiled and considered it one victory of many as the almost-aggressors back down.

 

The building’s thick, white doors slid open and everyone turned to face them. Blake squinted against the sun framing Angelo’s form, the gentle-faced, pale-haired dove Faunus who leads the White Fang. To the members, his immaculate, turquoise-blue suit is more a show of perceived character than personal taste. The fortunate symbolism of sharing his DNA with a bird of peace did not slip past Angelo. If only he could convey his kind intentions to everyone, even through something as simple as outward appearance, perhaps change could be at hand that much sooner. Or, so he’d told Blake when she’d asked.

 

A multitude of eyes, each with their own increasingly specific limitations and enhancements, followed him as he descended each step gracefully and gave no physical indication of the meeting’s outcome. Emotionally, however, Blake could hear his indolent heartbeat as he drew nearer. She knew that it only slows when something truly discourages him. “Thank you for listening to us,” he cordially addressed the humans when he reached the bottom of the stairs. “I am pleased that there is no need to bury any of our members today. If you’ll excuse us, we’ll be on our way.” All non-fatal demonstrations end this way, yet the humans were never quite sure how to respond. They simply blinked and grumbled, unsure if they’d won their petty argument.

 

Angelo led the march back to the White Fang’s warehouse with Blake on his heels. She could intuit the answers to her questions, but asked for the sake of verbal confirmation. “How’d it go? Will they change a law?” He looked down at her with tired eyes, and then ruffled her short hair. “I’m not sure. I’ll update you when we get back to headquarters.” All surrounding members sighed at the oft-repeated line. Blake sighed too, because she knew that it only used after a failure. However, no one is upset with Angelo. They are upset with the Mistralian council and other governing courts that refuse to grant them their due rights.

 

* * *

 

Menagerie is barely fit for survival. The original settlers, during a brief era Blake could find in only one history text, attempted to take this land from the Grimm. Only the rawest and most primeval forms of dust were furnished at the time, so the humans staved off all manner of Grimm they could until the monsters developed counterattacks to their simple dust traps. No human or Faunus was meant to colonize Menagerie, but the ones who’d tried before had no concept of overreaching. The Faunus who couldn’t escape the island after the war knew how much every living thing valued survival. They knew that making an example of a single Grimm would not daunt the rest.

 

On this rare night, a pack of Beowolves waited a few yards beyond the warehouse. Blake counted six. From all sides, she felt each of the older Faunus tense, and willed her muscles to do the same. She was far from being a skilled fighter, but resolved to mimic the signs of bravery in the meantime.

 

Looking to Angelo, she pleaded to join in the imminent fight. “I’m twelve now, the oldest kid here,” she reasoned. “And you’ve seen me take out smaller predators with my cleavers. Let me try it now.” He gave her a look that questioned her regard for safety. “With help from the others, of course,” she amended. He hummed, taking into consideration the disapproval many of the older Faunus had for the proposal. “This was their home first, making us the trespassers. What do I always tell you in these situations?”

“‘Kill them only in self-defense.’”

“Right,” he confirmed and nodded. “You can take point, but we’ll be right behind you if it gets dangerous. Do you have your weapons?”

 

She nodded excitedly. Pushing her feet to one side, Blake lifted the floor panel designated to her cleavers’ cubby hole. They were not impressive by any standards. Instead of sharpness, they relied on the force used to do the job. Thus, the blades were three misjudged hits away from chipping again because they were not intended for combat in the first place. The black handles, however, were holding up very well for the few months she’d been clutching them. “I do now,” she replied.

 

“Take the lead when you’re ready.”

 

Blake slowly stepped out of the docked boat, defaulting to her favorite stance. The Beowolves stayed where they were, apparently deciding not to fight. _Come on,_ she thought. _The one time I_ need _Grimm to attack and they won’t do it._ She knew better than to come out of her stance completely, so she shuffled forward, waiting for the first Beowolf to charge at her. Still nothing. If anything, her preparedness was having the opposite effect; they were backing up. Frustrated, but still moving forward, she reached the base in record time. She was certain everyone behind her was just grateful they didn’t have to look for more supplies for the health kit.

 

The warehouse’s chipped slate gray exterior has looked the same for generations, but the interior has changed slightly according to every leader’s tastes. Now, the Faunus took their places in the spacious room with off-white carpeting, several bookshelves lined up along all sides, and a stage–actually more of a slightly-raised platform–with their blue flag positioned at the center of it. Angelo took measured steps to the middle of the stage, each one a little slower than the last. Blake could hear his heavy heartbeat again.

 

“Thank you all for coming,” he addressed everyone. “Rather, I should say, thank you for following me for so long. I know that you all must be disappointed in me, especially in how many times I’ve led us to every kingdom without a single result apart from banishment…” Blake could hear something else, too; a steady humming sound from the outdoors was working its way into her attention. She wasn’t the only one. Looking around, there was growing concern on the other members’ faces. Angelo himself didn’t seem worried in the least, continuing his speech as though he had to deliver it and would not allow himself to be distracted.

 

“We still have no rights, but this is not something to be accepted or resigned to.” The thrumming sound was undercut with the nearby Beowolves’ howling until the former ceased. They were ready to attack now. “I realize that I am not the person who will lead us to equality.” An encounter was underway, but it did not last long. The snarls were cut off immediately by death, except for the pained yelps of one. “There are other people better-suited for this position.” The sounds of two different gaits approached the warehouse door, one heavy-footed while the other pronounced by the clicks of heeled shoes and a faint jingling sound. “As of tonight, I leave you in the care of people far more experienced than me. Here they come now.”

 

A man, clad in a black and red suit, opened the warehouse doors, revealing the thrumming sound to be an airship. The unfamiliar insignia across the left shoulder of his jacket and monstrous mask covering his eyes did nothing to ease Blake’s wariness. Of more immediate concern, however, was the woman beside him. Wearing a burgundy dress with gold patterns across the shoulders, a brass anklet fitted above her right foot, and matching shoes, she didn’t appear to be carrying any weapons. As evidenced by the Beowolf she led in with her left hand wrapped firmly around its muzzle, it’s possible she didn’t need any.

 

Blake was wrong in that supposition when the woman gave the beast a reflexive singe anytime it attempted to direct its anguish at her. The young Faunus took note of the woman’s golden eyes as she did this; she was unsure how to feel about the way they flared, brightening until she was certain they’d reach a melting point.

 

Angelo’s heartbeat steadied. _Does that mean he trusts them?_ Blake wondered.

 

“From now on, Adam Taurus and Cinder Fall will be the ones to lead us to the justice we deserve.” The former leader stepped off the stage, not stopping until he was in front of the newcomers. “I leave them in your care now. You two have proven yourselves as leaders, capable of winning different wars, so I have faith in this decision.” He turned around, giving each saddened White Fang member the perfect amount of eye contact to put them at ease. “Goodbye, my family. When I next see you, you will all be enjoying more freedoms than you ever thought possible.” As he walked to the personal aircraft included on the airship, the new authorities appraised the gathered Faunus.

 

Adam took the stage, but Cinder was the first to speak.

 

“I don’t appreciate the naiveté I see here,” she stated, making no attempt to curb the disgust on her arresting face. “Angelo made it sound as though it would be easy, but anything worthy of having must be fought for. Perfect ideals must be set aside; humans and Faunus alike will die. Therefore, anyone too weak to see it through must leave.” Everyone’s eyes widened. The few children who still had parents clung tightly to them. The adults were fortunate enough to survive the war, but the one being suggested now was much different. The Faunus with children, however, decided against it. They took the opportunity to escape with Angelo.

 

“Blake,” one of the retreating mothers called. “Come on, we’ll take you in.”

 

The girl looked at her incredulously. “Why are you all running away?”

 

“Don’t you know what this means? This is a far darker road than we should be taking. Now please, come on.” The woman waved her hand impatiently, her son tugging on her other arm.

 

Blake shook her head. “No. I’m staying here. I’ll do whatever it takes to make the world open up to us. I _will._ ”

 

Adam looked at the mother. “She’s made her choice. Now leave.” Unsettled by his gruff voice, she did as she was told. Being the last one to exit, she closed the warehouse doors behind her, staring at Blake as though she hoped the grating hinges would bring the girl out of her growing fanaticism.

 

Her last glimpses gave her no peace.

 

Adam turned towards the young Faunus. “What’s your name?”

“Blake.”

“Do you have any fighting skills?”

“Some, but I want to learn more.”

“Wanting is not enough to bring a revolution,” Cinder interjected. “Everyone, onstage.” Her golden stare fixed Blake in place. “Except you.”

 

Without opposition, the only ones left in the open space were Blake, Cinder, and the Beowolf. It had calmed down in the time they’d been talking, but a quick singe reignited its anger. Cinder’s eyes glowed again. “The world is much worse that what you have encountered. You must prove that you will not be a burden.” An older Faunus reached out to the girl, wanting to help her, but Adam restrained his arm.

Blake nodded, returning to her stance.

A smirk adorned Cinder’s face as she released the beast’s muzzle, watching as it charged at the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. This is going to be a long one, you guys! So, as always, feedback (even if it's to let me know that I misspelled something) is appreciated and encouraged.


End file.
